


Saddle Thor

by ella_gantly_wasted



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_gantly_wasted/pseuds/ella_gantly_wasted
Summary: Thor's obsession with the great Flix of Net leads him to discover unexpected heroes of great renown...and maybe a long buried fetish, that Jane gladly exploits.
Oh, Asgardians and their horses. For once, it's not about Loki.





	

Jane had taught him how to use the television. Once she explained that, no, it was just all pictures, and he couldn’t rescue the people trapped inside because they were fine, please stop yelling, Thor found that he really enjoyed Midgardian stories available on the Flix of Net. Historical documentaries were his favorite, followed by Kitchen Nightmares with Gordon Ramsay because “His righteous anger brings me great amusement!” But one show on the great Flix of Net had caught Thor’s attention. He was embarrassed to admit it and did everything he could to remove evidence of his infatuation with a children’s cartoon, but Thor couldn’t stop watching the ponies. The stories were good, stories of heroes and great lessons, and he found himself thinking more and more that he’d like to be one of them, going on adventures. He started taking Buzzfeed quizzes on which cutie mark he would have, and visiting glittery gif-ed Tumblrs of his favorite ponies, but he thought he was covering his tracks well until one night, his heart stuttered as Jane landed on the incriminating evidence in their Recently Watched list.

“Thor. Did you watch this?” He knew it was no good to lie, so he nodded sheepishly. “Why?” Thor hesitated, but he couldn’t restrain himself. “Because they are good and kind and true! Their adventures are most enjoyable. They have made a magic for themselves in their honorable friendships!” Jane looked at him, and Thor held his breath, until she broke into a grin. “I didn’t think there’d be enough blood in those stories to satisfy you. I think it’s really charming you like them.” She laughed. “As long as you don’t want me to dress up like one!”

Thor tossed his hair and stood with a flippant reply, “Nay, my appearance more closely matches those equines!” Jane started to answer him, but her eyes were now crotch level with him, and he was more than happy to see her. On noticing Jane’s open mouth, Thor followed her eyes and blushed. They both silently stayed in place for a moment. “Thor,” Jane asked, “how much do you like the ponies?”

Thor’s cock twitched. He started to turn but she grabbed his wrist. “You like watching them. You find them...admirable. Thor…do you want to be a pony?” Thor turned crimson. Jane slowly stood up on the couch so that she could be his height, and, lightning quick, fisted one hand in his long hair. “Do you want to be my little pony?” The big man whimpered. She gripped his hair a little tighter and edged him toward the bedroom. “Then let me lead you to water.”

As they entered the room, Jane snagged a belt from the back of the door. “Hooves on the floor, pony,” she commanded, and as soon as he was situated, hands on the floor, arms and shoulders apart, she smacked him on the ass with the belt. He grunted. “Now, that’s not right,” she chided darkly. “Ponies don’t grunt. They whinny. Can you whinny for me?” Thor chuffed and Jane cracked him again. “Ponies who can’t obey need correction. Open your mouth.” This time, Thor did as he was bid and she slid the belt leather between his teeth like a bit, pulling back the ends. At this, Thor did a slightly closer approximation to a whinny around the bit. “There we are.” She smacked his flank with her open hand and he shivered, dropping his head a little as the sound reverberated. 

Jane mounted him, straddling her legs across his back. Keeping tension on her improvised reins with her teeth, she smoothed his long hair back with her hands until she could make a tail. Transitioning his hair and the reins into one hand, she gave him a tug. He moaned thunderously. She clicked her tongue and smacked him on the rear again. “Thor. I’m going to spank your flanks until you get it right. We’re going to do this 10 times and you’re going to whinny after every one. If you forget, I’ll add one. He pawed one hand at the floor and she struck. “One.” He let out a terrified whinny. “Good boy.” Smack. Smack. Smack. She moved the slaps around to his rear and sides, none too hard, but all enough to make his skin ripple and shiver with every one. By the third, his whinny had gone from terrified to enthusiastic, and at eight he tried to buck her off, whining, “Jane, please,” as his erection dribbled onto the floor. 

At this, she redoubled her grip on his hair and the belt. “No,” she answered, her voice serious and cool. Thor went very still, head craned slightly upward, and wisely kept his mouth shut. “Now, you’re getting three more, and if you are a good pony, I’ll let you be my mount. Nod if you understand.” Thor gently bobbed his head with what slack he had, even as it pulled his mane. “Are you sorry, my little pony?” He nodded again. “Good. Because I’m about to spank your flank so hard my hand’s gonna be your cutie mark.”

SMACK. SMACK. *SMACK*. The last one landed with a loud crack, and she pulled hard on his hair. He screamed out his last whinny so loudly she thought the foundation shook, and came monstrously loudly, messily, all over the floor beneath them. His glorious thews sagged a little with the physical strain of how hard his climax hit him, and Jane gently supported him for a moment before helping him roll to one side. She stroked his hair and sides, carefully avoiding the reddened spots where she’d spanked him. “Thor? Sweetheart? Was that okay? I didn’t mean to get so carried away, that just...I think I really liked that, too.”

Thor chuckled and wrapped one big arm around her, squeezing tightly. “You are verily the best jockey I have ever witnessed.” Jane grinned. “Good. Because I’m totally getting you a tail.”


End file.
